Movement of products in a modern warehouse environment, such as but not limited to a package sort center, in which packages are moved within a facility, occurs on a vast scale. One method of sorting packages (i.e., payloads) includes using mobile drive units to deliver packages to local destinations at the facility that correspond the ultimate final destination of the package outside of the facility such as a customer address. For example, mobile drive units can be used to organize packages based on delivery route, as determined based on a postal code or other package features. Mobile drive units are self-powered robotic devices that travel on the floor of the warehouse guided by, for example, fiducial markers in or on the floor. In this manner, mobile drive units may follow a grid-like pattern to traverse from a starting point to a destination point, such as a drop-off location for a package.